UNA PAREJA ATÍPICA
by LittleHoshi
Summary: Atención: Fic original. - Contiene homosexual/heterosexual spanksex - Nalgadas dentro de un juego sexual
1. Chapter 1

EL MECENAS

- Muy bien caballerete, su tiempo de penitencia ya ha acabado, venga usted aquí (Ernesto le dijo a Hugo que estaba en la esquina del salón de cara a la pared). ¿Se ha calmado ya lo suficiente como para hablar como una personita civilizada? (le dijo subiéndole la barbilla con los dedos para que lo mirara a los ojos. Pero Hugo no dijo nada, solo lo miraba como si con la mirada pudiera fulminarlo). ¡Hugo! (le advirtió)

- Si (contestó pero de una forma muy altanera y con desprecio. Ernesto resopló y negó con la cabeza).

- Yo iría cambiando esa actitud ahora mismo, ya te he dicho esta mañana, antes de irme a la oficina que te habías ganado una hora de penitencia y una buena dosis de mano dura para muchachitos que les gusta flojear demasiado, por haberte pasado la tarde de ayer holgazaneando en vez de ir a la clase de inglés.

- Es que la lección que tocaba ya me la sé. Y perder dos horas y media para dar un temario que ya me sé, me pareció tontería.

- ¿con que ya te lo sabes, eh? Trae tus cuadernos de la academia.

- ¿mis cuadernos? ¿para qué?

- Plass (dejó caer una dura palmada sobre la nalga derecha)

- Ayyyyy

- Te he dicho que los traigas, no me repliques que me los vas a traer pero llorando (se puso muy serio Ernesto. Hugo corrió a la habitación y sacó de su mochila los cuadernos. Al regresar al salón se los entregó a Ernesto con cara de estar bastante asustado).

- Muy bien, ¿Por qué lección vais?

- Por la 17 (dijo tartamudeando).

- Muy bien (tomó el libro de ejercicios y la libreta y se puso a escribir unos cuantos ejercicios que aunque parecidos a los del libro no eran exactamente igual). Aquí tienes estos ejercicios, según tú te lo sabes tan bien este temario que no necesitabas ni asistir a la clase, así que no deberían costarte lo más mínimo (la sentó en la mesa del comedor y le puso la libreta y el lápiz delante). Tienes 20 minutos, para hacerlos, mientras yo haré una llamada a la academia, a ver si este sábado puedes recuperar esas dos horas.

- Peroooo este sábado íbamos a ir al club náutico (dijo abriendo mucho los ojos).

- Si, haces bien esos ejercicios, estarás en lo cierto, no necesitabas asistir a esa clase por lo que no tendrás que recuperarla. Pero si como me temo, me has mentido, no solo vas a ir el sábado a la academia a recuperar esa clase, sino que también te voy a dar unos buenos azotes por flojo y después te daré con el cepillo por mentirosillo.

- ¡Ernestoiii

- No Hugo, cuando te viniste a vivir conmigo, quedó muy claro, tú te venias, para poder dedicarte a tus estudios al 100x100 y yo me encargaba de todo el resto. Y al principio cumpliste a las mil maravillas con tu parte, pero no creas que no me he dado cuenta que de un tiempo a esta parte has empezado a descuidar tus estudios. No es la primera vez que faltas a la academia. El inglés es muy importante, sin idiomas, no vas a conseguir ningún trabajo importante.

- Ernesto, eso ya lo sé, pero por un día que falte no pasa nada. Yo lo recupero en casa, en un momento que me ponga.

- Ni es "un día", ni lo recuperas. Te pago esa academia para asegurarme que al menos dedicas dos horas diarias al inglés. Porque, sinceramente, viendo el estado de la casa, creo que estas dos semanas estudiar mucho como que no. A menos que ahora estudies, estirado en la terraza, tomando cervecitas, comiendo alitas de pollo y escuchando música.

- Es verano, Ernesto. Hace calor para quedarme encerrado en tu despacho. Estudio en la terraza.

- ¿Con cervezas?

- Tengo sed (dijo muy fresco. Ernesto lo agarró de la oreja y lo hizo levantarse).

- Plass Plass Plass (le bajó el bañador con la mano con la que le había estado pegando porque no iba dejar la orejita de Hugo tan fácilmente) No me chulees, muchachito, no me chulees. Que haces esos ejercicios de píe Plass Plass Plass

- Aaaaaaaaaaaau no Ernesto, no auuuuu lo siento, perdona, ya no vuelvo más.

- Eso dices siempre, y esa mala costumbre tuya de hacerte el graciosillo y contestar a todo es muy fea y le la voy a quitar yo a palos.

- Nooooo, nooo, por favor Ernesto, perdona, ya me pongo con los ejercidos, pero por favor, sueltaaaa (dijo intentando liberar su oreja de la pinza de Ernesto)

- Ya tardas, yo llamó a la academia (Hugo se sobó el trasero un poco, Ernesto debía de haber tenido un día de perros en la oficina aquellas 6 palmadas habían sido bien duras y no de advertencia como acostumbraba)

Hugo se esforzó al máximo con los ejercicios, pero había lagunas palabras que ni entendía, así que por miedo de dejar en blanco y que se viera claramente que no se sabía la lección, puso respuestas de las cortas y sencillitas, de las de primer o segundo nivel. Cuando terminó de los ejercicios Ernesto ya hacía rato que había acabado de hablar con la academia y estaba revisando el correo.

- ¿Acabaste?

- Creo que sí.

- ¿Crees que si? ¿Acabaste o no, Hugo? (Ernesto no estaba para muchas tonterías aquella tarde. Aquella tarde debía de haber ido al partido de Baloncesto de su hijo Luís, pero como había mucho trabajo y tenía que ir a la gestoría a llevar los papeles de las tasas de ese trimestre, no pudo ir. Le hubiera pedido a Hugo que los llevara él pero la cita con la gestoría coincidía con el de la academia de Hugo, y no iba a pedirle que se saltar una clase para poder ir a ver el partido de Luís, ya iría al de la semana siguiente)

- Acabé (dijo un poco asustado).

- Trae (y le agarró el cuaderno con los ejercicios y se puso a revisarlo. Una vez estuvo revisado del todo. Ernesto levantó la cabeza del papel y miró fijamente a Hugo. Hugo tragó saliva, sabía que había cometido errores, pero por la cara de Ernesto, debían de ser de esos errores garrafales que ni un niño de primaria cometería). Voy a hacer ensalada y filetes de merluza para cenar. Tanta cerveza te está empezando a hacer barriguita (fue lo único que dijo Ernesto y se fue hacia la cocina dejando a Hugo allí sentado en un estado de ansiedad horrible. Ernesto lo sabía, sabía que lo peor que le podía hacer a Hugo es no decirle lo que le esperaba. Pero Hugo no era idiota sabía muy bien lo que había hecho y sabía también muy bien lo que se había ganado y lo que le esperaba).

Ernesto estuvo haciendo la cena y lavando los cacharros que había ensuciado durante todo el día Hugo. Ernesto había aceptado encargarse de la casa, de las compras, del dinero de todo, mientras Hugo acababa sus estudios en la universidad. Pero cuando le propuso el trato a Hugo sinceramente no esperaba que Hugo se transformara en un enorme bebé de 20 años. Por no hacer, no ponía ni sus calzoncillos sucios en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Pero Ernesto no decía nada. Solo quería que Hugo se centrara en sus estudios y los acabará con al mejor calificación posible. Así podría aspirar a las mejores plazas y tener un buen y cómodo futuro. Mientras acaba de recoger, pensaba en que él sabía por propia experiencia lo duro que era trabajar, vivir solo y estudiar a la vez. Lo hizo al principio de llegar a Vancouver para estudiar y casi deja la vida. Sino hubiera sido por Walter, o lo habría mandado todo a tomar por saco o se hubiera matado en uno de esos trayectos con aquella motillo ridícula. Su vida era un infierno cuando conoció a Walter pero al poco tiempo de salir juntos, Walter le propuso de ser su mecenas mientras duraran sus estudios. Aquello le sonó raro. Un poco como ser un mantenido, pero ya era como si estuvieran viviendo juntos, se quedaba a dormir allí al mayoría de noches, y la casa de Walter era mucho más tranquila que la residencia de estudiantes donde estaba, por lo cual también se quedaba allí estudiando, mientras Walter trabajaba. Así que tras pensarlo un poco accedió. Y Walter le ayudó en mucho, no solo económicamente sino también a centrarse y dar el 100x100 de uno mismo cuando se compromete a hacer algo. Cuando Hugo entró en su vida como un ciclón, no pensó que se repetiría la historia, pero pronto comprobó que Hugo era un chico extraordinariamente inteligente pero también era extraordinariamente disperso. Como decía su amigo Terence era de los que se distraen con una mosca. Y en el caso de Hugo, incluso con la simple idea de que entre una mosca y eso lo pueda distraer. Así que cuando llevaban ya un año saliendo juntos y después que sus padres lo echaran de casa por una discusión muy fuerte precisamente por Ernesto, más concretamente por la gran diferencia de edad. 23 años, ni más ni menos, les separaba, como decía la madre de Hugo, Ernesto podría ser el padre de Hugo, más que la pareja. Y debía de confesar que muchas veces así sentía, como ahora mismo. Hugo solo tenía que centrarse en estudiar, nada más, y él llevaba el peso de todo el resto. Y Hugo llevaba un tiempo que había empezado a descuidar más y más sus estudios y había empezado a hacer más y más vida social. Al principio, Ernesto lo vio como algo normal, incluso saludable. Pero ya no era algo puntual, ya había pasado a ser casi diario. Raro era el día que no saliera a tomar algo con sus compañeros de la facultad, y raro era el día en que no llegaba a las tantas o justo después de la hora de cenar, para ver algo de tele en el sofá junto a Ernesto e irse a la cama. Y algo le decía a Ernesto que los días que llegaba a las tantas al día siguiente a las primeras clases de la mañana ya ni asistía. Pero prefería no pensar mal y creer que a pesar de todo y como Hugo era joven, sí que asistía a todas sus clases en la universidad.

- Ernestoooo (escuchó llamar)

- La cena ya casi está, Hugo (le dijo en voz alta para que le pudiera oír). Ven, no quiero que se enteren todos los vecinos de lo que hablamos (Hugo apareció enseguida en la cocina con un semblante muy tímido).

- Mientras estabas en la oficina llamó Terence (empezó a decir mientras se sentaba a la mesita auxiliar que tenían en la cocina y que solían utilizar para desayunar).

- Qué raro (miró de nuevo su teléfono) No tengo ningún mensaje ni llamada perdida de él.

- No, llamó aquí a casa, al fijo (le dijo aún más tímidamente Higo. Pero Ernesto seguí dándole vueltas a lo de que llamar a casa sabiendo perfectamente su horario de trabajo).

- ¿Te dejó algún recado? (le dijo mientras le ponía un plato delante, Ernesto sabía que Hugo prefería comer en la cocina que en el comedor).

- Si, que lo llamaras. Pero que le llamaras al móvil, nada de llamar a casa (le aclaró Hugo haciendo una perfecta imitación de Terence).

- ¿perdón? (dijo riéndose)

- Ey, yo solo soy el mensajero (dijo a la defensiva más alegre al ver que al fin Ernesto sonreía).

- Este Terence está cada día más tonto (se miró el reloj). Mejor lo llamo ahora, si llamo más tarde de las nueve quizás ya se ha acostado

- Jajajaja (empezó a reírse Hugo de lo iluso que a veces era Ernesto). ¿Terence en la cama antes de las 12? Jajaja si claro Ernesto quizás esté en la cama pero no durmiendo jajaja

- Eso me recuerda que usted y yo tenemos algo pendientes antes de ir a la cama (a Hugo se le cortó la risa de golpe, Ernesto sonrió levemente al ver la reacción de Hugo, al menos se lo tomaba en serio). Yo llamo a Terence, empieza a cenar, Hugo, el pescado frio no vale nada (y se sentó él también a la mesa y sirvió algo de ensalada en su palto) ¿Terence? Soy yo ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me has llamado a la oficina?

- Me he peleado con Francisco (Ernesto puso los ojos en blanco). Creo que esta vez se ha ido para siempre.

- A ver Terence ¿qué ha pasado? (dijo con voz cansada y después empezó a comer un poco de su ensalada).

- Nos discutimos, nos dijimos cosas muy feas, y él dijo que se iba porque sino iba a hacer una tontería y no ha regresado.

- ¿Cuándo fue eso? (hubo un silencio) ¿Terence cuando discutisteis Francisco y tú?

- Ayer a la noche. ¿Te ha dicho algo hoy?

- No, no me ha dicho nada, creo que solo lo he visto un par de veces en todo el día, ni siquiera hemos hablado.

- Eso es porque sabía que yo te llamaría.

- Terence, ¿qué ha pasado esta vez? (otro silencio)

- Terence el teléfono es caro, que ha pasado

- Es que…ayer salimos todos los de compañía y bueno, había barra libre y estábamos todos muy contentos por el premio ¿te lo ha contado Francisco?

- Terence a premia, es tarde ya y aún tengo mucho que hacer y quiero acostarme pronto.

- ¡Bufff que humor! ¿también discutiste con Hugo?

- ¡Terence!

- Bebimos mucho y bueno, Daniel estaba también y, fui un idiota lo sé

- ¿Te acostaste con Daniel? (dijo sin poder creérselo)

- Íbamos muy bebidos y llevaba esa camiseta negra, ya sabes, esa que le marca toda la tableta de chocolate…

- ¡Terence, me has llamado porque Francisco te ha pillado acostándote con el mismo hombre con el que te pillé yo en la cama y por el cual lo dejamos!

- Es diferente, yo ya no le quiero, solo fue sexo.

- Gracias, me quedo mucho más tranquilo. Terence, dale un beso a Hannah y a Luís de mi parte y diles que ya iré el sábado a buscarlos (dijo furioso y colgó)

- ¿Y qué quería? (dijo Hugo aunque había oído toda la conversación)

- Francisco le ha dejado, Terence ha vuelto a las andadas, es incapaz de mantener su pene dentro de los pantalones. ¡En cuanto un guaperas se le pone a tiro, zas! Tiene que llevárselo a la cama.

- ¿Y cuándo vosotros estabais junto era así también?

- Sinceramente Hugo, no quiero saberlo, yo me enteré de lo de Daniel, y solo porque Daniel se enamoró de él e hizo todo lo que pudo para que Terence me dejara por él.

- Y lo hizo.

- Si bueno, más bien me fui yo. Estoy seguro que de haberme quedado un poco más me hubiera sugerido hacer un trio.

- Jejeje hombre si es el Daniel que yo creo, sería de pensárselo.

- Hugo, yo soy monógamo, solo tengo una pareja, solo amo una pareja, solo quiero acostarme con una pareja. Y espero lo mismo de mi pareja, si tú no lo ves así, te pido que por favor, me lo digas y acabamos aquí y ahora nuestra relación.

- Ey Ey Ey solo bromeaba (se levantó y se sentó sobre Ernesto) yo solo te quiero a ti, yo solo quiero a mi gruñón (y le dio un beso con lengua de esos que si ves dar te violentan de lo sexuales que son. Hacía mucho tiempo que Hugo no le daba uno de esos besos de repente. Y aquello hizo que Ernesto se excitara al momento. Hugo pudo notar la erección de Ernesto a través del fino pantalón de lino. Y sonrió y olvidó la cena y continuó besándolo. Hugo le acariciaba por todo el cuerpo, el contacto de su piel con la de él hacía que todo en él se encendiera. Ernesto empezó a acariciarle los muslos y después sin tapujos metió su mano por dentro del calzoncillo de Hugo y empezó a masturbarlo. Estaban los dos a 1000 por hora. Hugo tragó saliva preparándose a lo que justo estaba por empezar. Hugo empezó a mordisquearle los pezones a Ernesto mientras se dejaba masturbar, Ernesto le besó esta vez él, y fue un beso también apasionado pero no tan lascivo como eran los de Hugo. Hugo ya estaba todo duro cuando decidió hacer lo mismo por Ernesto y empezó a quitarle el pantalón de lino, era verano y ay estaba todo empapado por el sudor, y no corría. Así que Ernesto paró un segundo y se puso de píe para que Hugo pudiera liberarlo del pantalón. Hugo hizo algo más que liberarlo del pantalón. Lo desnudó por completo. Y empezó a saborear todo su cuerpo como si Ernesto estuviera hecho del más delicioso de los manjares. Ernesto estaba ya cardiaco perdido así que no pudo más y después de haber masturbado a Hugo decidió que cavaría el trabajo con su propia boca, necesitaba tener el miembro de Hugo en su boca, saborearlo, llenarse de él, devorarlo todo. Mientras le practicaba una felación a Hugo Ernesto le hizo que le lamiera los dedos y después de estar bien requetelamido empezó a jugar con el ano de Hugo. Hugo en cuanto sintió la caricia del dedo de Ernesto en su zona peritoneal se corrió furiosamente. Llevaba dos días sin descargar y aquella había sido una corrida de campeonato, Ernesto no puso con toda y dejó que el resto cayera por los muslos y las piernas de Hugo y fue limpiándola con su lengua mientras no dejaba de masajear el ano de Hugo, cuando ya habían tres dedos dentro del ano de Hugo entrando y saliendo, entrando y saliendo de forma violenta, decidió que no aguantaba más. Volteó a Hugo y lo reclinó sobre la mesita de la cocina e introdujo de un solo jalón todo su miembro. Hugo se volvía loco cuando lo follaban así, le encantaba hacer guarradas en la cocina y le encantaba que Ernesto lo tratara tan rudo durante el coito para justo después volverse como un super osito amoroso. Ernesto movía las cadera con furia primero lentamente disfrutando de cada gemidito arrancado de la boca de su joven amante, después más rápido y finalmente con furia y rabia y sin ningún tipo de cadencia, no controlaba sus caderas su polla controlaba ese momento y solo ella decidía. Finalmente ambos se vinieron sobre la mesa de la cocina. Hugo sonrió feliz y lo besó, esta vez era un beso dulce y de amor. Ernesto se dejó besar de nuevo. Ambos querían un segundo asalto y estaban perfectamente bien para él. Esta vez Ernesto recostó a Hugo sobre la mesa y le abrió bien las piernas y empezó a lamerle los testículos, la polla, el ano a todo le dedicaba su buen tiempo y cariño. Hugo se estaba volviendo loco intentaba no correrse pero Ernesto sabía cómo volverlo loco, y le encantaba hacerlo llegar al máximo y cuando él ya había llegado entonces penetrarlo y empezar a follarlo, así medio extasiado por el reciente orgasmo era como la mayoría de veces recibía el pene de Ernesto. Y esta vez no fue diferente después de que Hugo se volviera a correr por tercera vez esa noche Ernesto se colocó a Hugo en posición de pañal y empezó a envestirlo, esta vez con aún más furia que la primera vez, a cada envestida Hugo se curvaba más y más. La polla de Ernesto era como si le entrara por el culo y le atravesara directo al cerebro. Cada movimiento espasmódico era una descarga de adrenalina y lujuria. Finalmente Ernesto se vino dentro. el culo de Hugo que se tragaba su semen como si después de varios días de travesía por el desierto se hubiera encontrado con un oasis. Después de ese segundo orgasmo tan y tan intenso ambos se quedaron abrazado sin despegarse durante un rato. Finalmente Ernesto sacó su pene que ya estaba flácido del ano de Hugo y Hugo como siempre hacía le lamió bien todo para dejarlo limpito y lo volvió a vestir.

- Fue cuando Hugo fue a subirse sus calzoncillos que Ernesto le picó en la mano.

- El tercero en la cama, la mesa es muy dura y me he clavado el servilletero.

- Ok, el tercero en la cama, pero no creas que con un par de polvos se me olvida lo que tenemos tu y yo pendiente, muchachito (Hugo se puso rojo como un tomate al ser pillado de pleno por Ernesto. A ver, que sí que iba a tener sexo con Ernesto pasara lo que pasara, pero confiaba que Ernesto fuera un poquito más como él. Es decir que después de un buen polvo se olvidara de hasta de su nombre. Pero Ernesto no lo era y le agarró de nuevo de la orejita y se sentó en su silla de nuevo y así desnudo y todo sudoroso tras una sesión de sexo salvaje en la cocina, se lo colocó sobre su regazo y empezó a descargar su mano con la misma violencia con la que había movido sus caderas minutos antes).

- PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS NO VOLVERÁS A FALTAR A LA ACADEMIA PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

- AAAAAAAAAAAAY AY PARA ERNESTO PARA ME ESTÁS PEGANDO MUY FUERTE AAAAAYYY

- PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS NO VOLVERÁS A PASARTE EL DÍA HOLGAZANEANDO PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY NO AAAU ASÍ NO ERNESTO DUELE, DUELLE AAAAUUUUUU NO TAN FUERTE AAAAAAY

- PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS A PARTIR DE MAÑANA VOLVERÁS A TU HOARRIO DE TRABAJO DE ANTES. SI NO TIENES CLASES POR LA MAÑANA EN LA UNIVERSIDAD, 4 HORAS COMO MINIMO DE TRABAJO POR LA MAÑANA Y TRES POR LA TARDE. Y LAS DE LA ACADEMIA NO CUENTAN QUE TE CONOZCO PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH PARA PARA, O MAÑANA NO PODRÉ SENTARME PARA ESTUDIAR AAAAAUUUUUU

- ¡PUES ESTUDIAS DE PIE! PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS HUGO TÚ ÚNICA TAREA ES ESTUDIAR Y SACAR LAS MEJORES NOTAS QUE PUEDAS, Y PREPARATE PARA EL MAÑANA. SOLO TIENES ESO, ASÍ QUE NO QUIERO MÁS EXCUSAS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAU AY AY AY NO MI POBRE CULO AAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY

- PLASS (le dio una última palmada y le ayudó a levantarse) TRAEME EL CEPILLO DEL BAÑO (le ordenó y ano tan serio Ernesto)

- Ernie, por fa, nooo te lo suplico, mi culo ya no puede una con una palmada más, el cepillo no, no podré con él.

- Hugo, tú tranquilo, tú solo tienes que estudiar y no mentirme, el resto corred e mi cuenta, incluida la zurra con el cepillo. PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS (le dio 4 palmetazo más pero en el muslo y Hugo salió corriendo al baño a por el maldito cepillo).

- POR FAVOR, ERNIE, TE LO SUPLICO, NO ME DES MÁS, NO CON EL CEPILLO. TE JURO QUE NO VOLVERÉ A MENTIRTE JAMÁS TE LO JURO.

- Muchas gracias Hugo, te lo agradezco, somos pareja, te amo y cada vez que me mientes es como si traicionaras un poco nuestro amor. No hay necesidad alguna de mentirme, cuando mientes solo empeoras las cosas ¿lo ves? ( y con eso volvió a colocarlo sobre sus rosillas)

- ERNIEEEEE (intentó una última vez Hugo)

- PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK (20 EN TOTAL, UNA POR CADA AÑO DE VIDA, LA Próxima vez que te pille con una mentira será una por cada año de vida, pero de mi vida ¿entendiste?

- Siiiiii bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa bwuaaaaaa lo siento Ernieeee bwuaaaa perdóname, no volveré a mentirte jamás, bwuaaaaa no lo haré, a partir de ahora estarás super orgulloso de mi.

- Ya lo estoy mi amor, ya lo estoy, solo quiero lo mejor para ti y que confíes tanto en mi como yo confío en ti. Si te dejo solo en casa y yo me encargo de colmar todas tus necesidades y deseos es porque sé que estás trabajando muy duro para el día de mañana ser alguien importante (le besó tiernamente. Hugo sabía que la zurra se daba por concluida con ese beso).

- Yo también te amo, amor mío (le dijo Hugo y también le besó pero como siempre con un poquito más de pasión que lo hacía Ernesto, pero esta vez por estar tan agotado fue hasta un beso bastante light). Prometo dar lo mejor de mí.

- Eso, es, porque sino ya sabes, que les pasa a los nenes que no hacen lo que se les manda y se pasan el día flojeando o de copichuelas con sus amiguitos.

- Que se van a la cama con el culete bien calentito (dijo poniendo una mueca de dolor mientras se sobaba el suyo).

- Hablando de culete bien calentito, ¿no había cierto caballerete que hablaba antes de no sé que cosa de un tercero y en la cama?

- Jejeje Ernie, si no te conociera diría que a ti ponerme sobre tus rodillas y zurrarme como a un nene travieso te pone a mil.

- PLASS

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaau

- Anda tira para el dormitorio, listillo

- jajajaja


	2. Chapter 2

MENTIRAS PELIGROSAS

Mia había pasado una noche sensacional, cena, teatro y ahora iban a ir a una discoteca. Una de sus amigas había conseguido pases para la sala VIP del CASABLANCA una discoteca que no hacía mucho que había abierto y donde los famosillo del momento solían dejarse caer.

Hacía meses que no salía, Paul estaba preparando para presentar la tesis doctoral y se sentía culpable por apartarlo de la tesis así que solo salían a tomar algo o hacer algo en plan relajado y aun así, siempre regresaban enseguida a casa.

Las amigas de Mia llevaban semanas intentando convencerla de salir las 4 solas, noche de chicas, que decían, y aunque Mia se moría de ganas de salir con sus amigas como hacía antes de conocer a Paul, también sentía remordimientos por pasárselo bien, mientras el pobre Paul se moría de asco en casa estudiando.

Pero tenía 24 años, aún era joven, y quería reír, bailar y beber y bueno, en fin, pasarlo bien con sus amigas. Cuando llevaba ya una hora con las chicas se dio cuenta cuanto necesitaba salir. Se lo estaba pasando genial y entendía perfectamente porque aquel local había subido como la espuma en tan poco tiempo, era un sitio realmente estupendo, buenos cócteles, buenos camareros, muy grande, muy buena música y todo era acogedor pero sin que te dieran ganas de quedarte apalancado. Mientras iban por la segunda ronda Sara recibió un mensajito, era David su "nuevo" novio. Y como toda relación que empieza estaban en la fase lapa. Para separarlos necesitabas fórceps. Entonces Mia pensó en su Paul y decidió hacer como Sara y mandarle un mensajito

**_Mia says: " hola cielo, me lo estoy pasando muy bien, ¿qué haces?"_**

**_Paul Says: "me alegro mucho, cielo, no bebas mucho, estoy en casa, estudiando, avanzando materia"._**

**_Mia says: "¡Ese es mi chico listo! Te quiero, no trabajes hasta muy tarde"_**

**_Paul says: " jajaja ¿ya vas pedo? Ya sabes que de noche rindo mejor, ¿nos vemos mañana por la tarde?"_**

**_Mia Says: "no, apenas bebí do el coktel que daban con la entrada y ahora nos pedimos una cerveza, la bebida es muy cara aquí. Sí mañana sobre las cinco paso a recogerte a tu casa y vamos a dar un paseo así te da un poco el aire"._**

**_Paul says: "Ok, cielo, pasadlo bien y no hagáis mucho el loco, te quiero"._**

**_ Says: "te quiero"_**

Y guardó el teléfono después de que las chicas empezaran a decir que Sara y ella estaban atontadas pérdidas con sus respectivos donjuanes. Antes de empezar con la tercera cerveza Mia decidió que mejor iba al baño, después se iba a poner imposible y sabía que tres cervezas era su tope, después, si o si, tendría que ir al cuarto de baño. Fue bajando las escaleras para ir a la planta de abajo cuando vio a todo el grupo de amigos de Paul. Mia sonrió feliz, el mundo era un pañuelo, los llamaría para que se les unieran a ellas ya las chicas, todos eran muy simpáticos y seguro que se lo iban a pasar genial. Mañana cuando se lo contara a Paul, se iba troncar de la risa. Fue cuando se iba acercando que se dio cuenta de que Paul también estaba en el corrillo. La cara se le transformó, ella sintiéndose fatal por haberle dejado en cas estudiando mientras ella salía con sus amigas, y resultaba que el muy…estaba dando brincos, cubata en mano, haciendo el animal en la discoteca. Cuando al fin logró llegar hasta donde estaba Paul y el grupito de amigos, Mia ya estaba más que furiosa. Paul siempre ponía excusas para no ir a la discoteca con ella, decía que odiaba esos sitios que sentía claustrofobia y que no soportaba la música tan fuerte. Y allí estaba él dándolo todo en la pista de baile, pasándoselo como un enano en la mañana e Navidad.

Cuando Paul al fin vio a su novia, tragó saliva y dejó e hacer el payaso de golpe. La cara de Mia era un poema, se hizo un silencio incómodo entre sus amigos. Mia solo dijo, te espero fuera. Y salió hacía la salida. Paul parpadeó un poco, y enseguida corrió tras de ella. Una vez en la calle vio que Mia acababa de escribir unos mensajes por el teléfono y finalmente guardaba el teléfono en el bolsito y lo volvía a mirar con esa cara de puro odio.

- ¿trajiste el coche?

- No, vinimos en taxi.

- Ok, llama a uno, entonces.

- ¿qué? ¿Nos vamos?

- Sí, nos vamos, a mis e me quitaron las ganas de fiesta ¿a ti no? (esa era una pregunta retórica, estaba claro que no esperaba respuesta, solo esperaba que su novio llamara el taxi como le había pedido. Y así lo hizo Paul. Llamó un taxi y se montaron en él. No cruzaron ni una palabra dentro del taxi, Mia solo abrió la boca para decir la dirección de su piso. Paul no dijo nada, no fue hasta que llegaron al portal del bloque de pisos donde vivía Mia que Paul abrió la boca. normalmente quedaban en casa de Paul, porque Mia compartía piso con un chico y una chica. La chica era una amiga de la infancia y el chico un estudiante de intercambio que solo estaría un año allí.

- ¿Está Tamy en casa?

- No lo sé, es viernes por la noche, supongo que no 8le respondió sonando molesta).

- ¿Y el coreano?

- No, está de fin de semana con sus compañeros de curso (dijo aún más molesta, mientras buscaba las llaves en el bolso).

Finalmente Mia encontró las llaves ya rió la portería, nada más abrir la portería, le dio una palmada bien fuerte a Paul en el trasero, le preguntó si llevaba su juego de llaves, Paul se buscó en el bolsillo y sacó el llavero con sus llaves y las llaves del piso de Mia. Mia hizo un pequeño gruñidito de enfado, porque teniendo todo el rato las llaves en el bolsillo le había hecho estar casi tres minutos buscando las suyas en el bolso. Mia respiró hondo y cerró los ojos y contó hasta 100, después los abrió y lo más calmada que pudo le dijo que subiera y que le esperara desnudo en su habitación. Paul se sorprendió, Mia parecía realmente furiosa, no se esperaba que fueran a tener sexo esa noche, lo cierto es que se estaba esperando una bronca de esas que hacen historia.

Mia salió a la calle de nuevo y se fumó un cigarrillo para acabar de tranquilizarse, hacía una noche realmente buena, corría un poco de aire que hacía que la calor del verano no fuera tan insoportable. La noche anterior los termómetros no habían bajado de los 42 grados y había sido casi imposible conciliar el sueño. Mia acabó el cigarrillo y subió por las escaleras en vez de por el ascensor como acostumbraba. Al llegar a la puerta de su piso, respiró lenta y profundamente un par de veces y finalmente abrió la puerta y entró en su piso. Recorrió el largo pasillo que daba a su habitación y abrió la puerta. Allí estaba Paul todo desnudo como le había pedido, pero estaba en la cama estirado en plan sexy.

- Esta noche, vamos a jugar a un juego, Paul (Paul sonrió) si quieres jugar bien y sino te vistes y te vas, pero Paul, si te vistes y te vas deja la llave en la mesita, porque ya no querré saber más de ti (Paul cambió la cara de felicidad y excitación por la de consternación)

- ¿Pero qué dices, cielo?

- No soporto los embustes, Paul. Lo sabes des del primer día, no los soporto, si querías salir con tus amigos, solo tenías que decirlo, estoy cansada de decirte que tienes que salir y pasártelo bien, que no todo en esta vida es esa maldita Tesis. Pero tú siempre me vienes que lo de salir no es lo tuyo, que debes centrarte en tus estudios. Y yo tonta de mi me siento como una mierda porque sí, quiero salir, quiero salir y pasármelo bien. Estaba allí arriba con mis amigas y me lo estaba pasando bien, Paul, pero no podía evitar pensar de vez en cuando y decirme a mi misma "pobre Paul, él encerrado estudiando mientras tú estás tomando y riendo con unas amigas, que mala novia eres".

- Yo te dije que salieras con tus amigas, Mia (empezó a decir Paul).

- Sí, lo dijiste, y también dijiste, sal tú, yo me tengo que quedar trabajando en la tesis, diviértete, yo aprovecharé y le daré un empujito a mi trabajo.

- Esa era la idea pero, llamaron mis amigos y…

- No me vengas con mierdas Paul, hace un rato me dijiste (sacando el teléfono y enseñándole en la pantalla la conversación) que estabas en casa estudiando, que ibas a pasarte al noche estudiando, que te concentrabas más de noche.

- Cariño, ¿qué quieres que te dijera? No he salido contigo y tus amigas, pero si con mis amigos?

- Si, joder, si. Paul. No tengo problemas con que salgáis vosotros solos, joder, yo salgo con mis amigas solas y te lo digo, no te miento ni me invento historias. No tolero las mentiras Paul, puedo soportar que casi no salgamos fuera, puedo soportar quedarme en casa viendo la tele mientras tu estudias y solo aprovechar los descansos para tener algo de sexo y seguir diciendo que somos novios. Puedo soportar que no tengas ni un detalle conmigo. Pero las mentiras, eso si que no. Y lo sabes, sabes que las detesto con toda el alma.

- Lo siento, Mia, te juro que no volverá a pasar.

- No, no lo vas a hacer, porque hoy te voy a dejar bien claro lo que pienso de los mentirosos.

- ¿a qué te refieres?

- Tienes dos opciones como te he dicho una te largas y lo nuestro se acabó o dos te quedas y apechugas con el castigo.

- ¿castigo? (preguntó mirándola receloso, no sabía si aquello era en serio o hablaba de algún jueguecito erótico).

- Si castigo, Paul, castigo, eso que recibe uno cuando se comporta mal o hace algo malo.

- Jajaja ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo unas nalgadas?

- Exactamente eso, Paul. Tú decides, lo dejamos o te haces responsables de tus malaa acciones.

- Espera, Mía. Creo que esas mierdas que leéis ahora las mujeres te han trastocado la…

- Paul, no voy a tolerarte que me insultes, te he dicho lo que hay, si no estás de acuerdo, deja las llaves y ya sabes dónde está la puerta.

- Mia, no puedes estar hablando en serio. ¡Tengo 27 años! Soy un adulto, por el amor de dios.

- Sí, pero lo que hiciste esta noche, mentirme como si fuera tu padre que no te fuera a dar permiso para salir…soy tu novia, Paul, no me tienes que pedir permiso, como has dicho tienes 27 años puedes entrar y salir cuando te venga en gana, así que no hay necesidad alguna en mentirme.

- Cariño ¿lo que me estás diciendo es que si quiero continuar contigo he de dejar que me pegues?

- Sí, eso es exactamente lo que te digo, si me has hecho mucho daño esta noche, no te imaginas hasta qué punto me siento traicionada y herida, o sales de mi vida o asumes las consecuencias.

- Mia ¿te estás escuchando? Lo que dices es…es…es una auténtica locura.

- Sí, eso crees, deja las llaves y vete (y se cruzó de brazos y lo miró muy duramente).

- No digo que sí, pero sí dijera que sí, qué es exactamente lo que me harías.

- Te pondría sobre mi regazo y te daría una buena zurra con el cepillo, también puede que te dé alguna palmada con mi mano, después te haría reflexionar desnudo en esa esquina, después haríamos las paces y todo estaría perdonado.

- ¿cara la pared? Jajaja (negando con al cabeza, pero Mia no reía).

- Sí, de rodillas cara la pared, brazos de tras la nuca. Como en la escuela ¿recuerdas?, pero desnudo. Y después haríamos las paces (dijo una vez más Mia. Paul no había hecho caso la primera vez a eso "de hacer las paces" pero ahora sí que había estado atento y sabía que significaba eso de hacer las paces, significaba sexo, sexo del bueno. Y entonces su cabeza de abajo respondió en el nombre de él y su trasero).

- De acuerdo, sí así es la única forma de salvar lo nuestro.

- Lo es (dijo muy seca y se sentó en el filo de la cama. Paul se la quedó mirando sin hacer nada). ¿necesitas una invitación? (pero Paul no entendía. Mia rodó los ojos y resopló) que te pongas sobre mis rodillas.

- ¿en serio? (dijo atónito Paul, la mirada que le echó Mia, le hizo entender que sí, que lo decía en serio).

- Paul, aún estás a tiempo de echarte atrás y largarte. Te aviso una vez empiece no me detendré hasta que crea que has recibido tu merecido.

- ¿y eso cuánto será?

- Eso depende

- De qué

- De ti. Cuando vea que realmente has aprendido la lección y que nunca más vas a mentirme, entonces daré por acabado el castigo. Te colocarás en la esquina y reflexionarás sobre lo que hiciste y después…

- Haremos las paces (dijo Paul con una media sonrisa).

- Sí, haremos las paces (Paul se quedó un rato de pie delante de ella sopesándolo, pero amaba demasiado a Mia para acabar con esa relación, además estaba todo el rato pensando en eso de "hacer las paces" ya estaba con una erección, imposible de ocultar puesto que estaba desnudo y además de niño había recibido alguna que otra zurra y sabía que dolía un poco pero que nadie moría de eso. Paul no dijo nada más y se colocó sobre las rodillas de Mia. Lo hizo de una forma muy torpe, Mia tuvo que reacomodarlo bien antes de empezar). Paul quiero que et quede claro dos cosas una es que sí te levantas y rehúsas ser castigado, hemos roto. Y dos, que no toleraré ninguna mentira más ¿entendiste?

- Sí (dijo Paul seco, seguía excitado como un mandril pero la voz fría de Mia también le causaba un poco de recelo).

- Entonces no se hable más.

Mia alzó la mano y le plantó una palmadita en el trasero, Paul sonrió, por un segundo había pensado que Mia le iba a dar una zurra de verdad. Mia le dio unas 20 o 30 palmaditas suaves en el trasero, mientras lo miraba con perversión, la erección de Paul estaba ya en su climas, había empezado a segregar líquido pre seminal, cuando una palmada especialmente cayó sobre su trasero. Paul dio un respingo, giró la cara para ver a Mia y se rió. Pensó que Mia quería jugar un poco, pero Mia no sonrió, solo dejó caer otra palmada igual de fuerte. Paul dio otro respingo y se puso algo tenso, pero aún creía que estaban en medio de un juego erótico. Mia dejó caer una tercera palmada aún más fuerte, arrancándole una aullidito a Paul. Paul le dijo que esa había dolido, y ella dijo que las demás le dolerían más y bajó de nuevo la mano. Y Efectivamente la siguiente nalgada dolió más. A partir de esa Mia empezó a castigar el trasero de Paul ya no con parsimonia y dulzura, sino con un ritmo bastante rápido y una fuerza considerable. Es más Paul se hacía cruces que las manitas de Mia pudieran causar ese dolor. Cuando Paul empezó a tener problemas para aguantar el ritmo y empezó a erguir su espalada y tensar todos su músculos para aguantar el dolor de forma estoica. Mia decidió que era hora de tomar otro rumbo. Le dejó descansar un breve lapso de tiempo, no más de un minuto, minuto y medio, y agarró el cepillo de pelo. Le dijo muy seca "no más mentiras Paul Jean Hanger" y dejó caer el cepillo sobre su ya rosado trasero con mucho ímpetu, el sonido del cepillo sonaba en esterero en el pequeño dormitorio de Mia. Paul dio un gran aullido al sentir el alcance del cepillo, aquel dolor era indescriptible, picaba, quemaba, dolía, y todo a la vez. Mia le mandó que bajara el volumen, que lo iban a escuchar todos los vecinos de la escalera. Paul agarró uno de las almohadas de Mia y la mordió para apagar los gritos. Mia esperó y recolocó a Paul una vez más y continuó con la tunda. Mia era metódica e implacable, estaba castigándole el trasero a conciencia, no dejaba ni un recodo que el cepillo no hubiera besado al menos tres o cuatro veces. Al final de la zurra Paul ya se convulsionaba a cada golpe. Mia dejó el cepillo y le manoseó el culo un rato al principio dolía pero después empezó a ser agradable, Mia entonces le metió uno de sus dedos en la boca a Paul, como él le había hecho a ella cientos de veces, Paul le relamió todo el dedo, instintivamente. Una vez Paul dejó de llorar Mia, le apartó el dedo de la mano y empezó a masajearle la entrada del ano. Paul hizo el ademán de girarse pero solo recibió un duro manotazo. Mia le dijo que aún no había acabado. Entonces Mía lentamente le introdujo un dedo por el ano a Paul lo iba entrando y sacando primero lentamente, después más rápido, y después con brusquedad , no tardó en meterle el segundo dedo, repitiendo la acción una y otra vez hasta que hubo metido cuatro. Paul que jamás habría dejado que nadie le tocar ahí, estaba relinchando como un caballo, pero ya no de dolor sino de puro placer, de no estar en las circunstancias que estaba jamás hubiera dejado que su novia le hiciera eso. Una vez Paul se corrió, Mia respiró, hondo y le indicó que se fuera al rincón al reflexionar. Paul protestó, no le podía dejar así, ella solo le dijo las manos en "la nuca y me esperas, y pobre de ti que vea que te tocas, no tienes permiso para tocarte ni delante ni detrás". Paul que volvía a estar excitado, se levantó de encima del regazo de su novia y se fue al rincón como había ordenado. Cuando estuvo de rodillas de cara a la pared y con las manos en la nuca, Mia salió de la habitación. Al cabo de un rato Paul escuchó el agua de la ducha. Mientras estaba allí de rodillas Paul pensaba, pero no pensaba sobre sus actos, sino sobre los actos de Mia y sobre cómo se había excitado con todo. ¿Acaso era él masoquista? No claro que no, le había dolido horrores y en cuanto el dolor de verdad empezó la erección se vino abajo, pero jamás se había sentido tan excitado como se sentía ahora. Hubiera podido violarla en ese mismo momento, entrar en la ducha y aplastarla contra la pared y violar cada hueco de su ser. Pero no, algo en él decía que debía de esperar, debía de esperar y ver qué era lo que Mia tenía preparado para él. Al fin y al cabo tocaba hacer las paces. Al acabo de 20 minutos el agua de la ducha cesó, fue entonces cuando el pene de Paul empezó a recuperarse vigorosamente de la última corrida. Solo de pensar en Mia, entrando por la puerta se ponía a mil.

Mia entró en la habitación envuelta en su toalla se sentó en la cama y estuvo trasteando en los cajones, Paul deseaba girarse y ver que era lo que hacía su novia. Finalmente Mia lo llamó." Paul puedes levantarte, aun no te gires ni muevas las manos de donde están, pero ya puedes ponerte de píe" le dijo como si fuera una dura institutriz. Como le ponía esa fantasía. Mia se le acercó de espaldas y dejó caer la toalla, Paul podía notar la piel desnuda de su novia, a pesar que ni se rozaban, Mia empezó a masturbar a su chico, le iba susurrando todo de guarradas al oído, Paul, no quería correrse, solo quería tirarla en la cama y hacerle el amor a lo bestia, sin miramientos, sin tapujos, puro instinto animal. Pero no se movió, no lo hizo, se dejó hacer y una vez más acabó corriéndose, esta vez en la mano e su novia. Paul pudo oír perfectamente como Mia se relamía la mano, se estaba relamiendo con su semen, hacía años que no tenía esa facilidad para volver a empalmarse. Mia lo mandó girarse pero no le dejó que bajara las manos. Paul contemplaba el cuerpo desnudo de su novia, lo había visto muchas veces antes, pero jamás le había parecido tan hermoso, tan apetecible, tan prohibido.

Mia empezó a masturbarse delante de él ella también estaba muy excitada y deseaba que Paul la tocara pero, debía castigarlo aún más. Paul estaba fuera de sí, no podía creer que Mia estuviera delante de él gimiendo y gozando mientras se masturbaba delante de él. Mia le ordenó que se sentara en la cama, Paul no dudó en obedecerla, Mia se sentó encima de Paul y con sus manos ayudó al pene de Paul a encajar en su vagina. Se ensamblaron a la perfección y Mia empezó a cabalgarlo de una forma dura y violenta. Paul creyó que le iba a romper el pene en cualquier momento con esos movimientos tan secos y duros. El ruido de sus sexos chocando resonaba en toda la habitación. Mia le tapó la boca para que apagar sus gemidos y siguió montándolo con violencia hasta que notó que Paul estaba por venirse una vez más. Entonces se levantó y empezó a lamerle los testículos y el ano de nuevo. Paul estaba como loco, Mia se tragó todo su pene como sífuera un faquir o algo así, y empezó a hacerle una mamada de campeonato, Paul no tardó ni tres minutos en venirse en la boca de Mia, Mia jugueteó en su boca con el semen que había echado el pene de Paul, después de tantas corridas no era mucho, ni muy espeso y apenas tenía sabor, pero aun así lo disfrutó como si fuera un gran manjar. Después le dijo que se estirara en la cama, Paul estaba seguro que no podría con otra erección más, pero no hizo falta, Mia puso su sexo en su cara y le ordenó lamerlo y hacerla venirse solo con su lengua y sus dedos, fue entonces que le dio permiso al fin para quitar sus manos de la nunca. Paul no perdió tiempo y empezó a sobar a Mia por todas partes y finalmente empezó a comerle todo su sexo impregnándose de fluidos, él no era el único excitado como un animal en celo, Mia estaba tan mojada que sus dedos se deslizaban como un guante en su interior. Mia tardó un poco más que Paul, pero también tuvo un enorme orgasmo que estalló en toda la boca de Paul. Después de eso, solo se recostó al lado de Paul, que permanecía inmóvil aun asimilando lo que acababa de pasar.

Los dos se quedaron profundamente dormidos al cabo de unos minutos. A la mañana siguiente Paul despertó como siempre mucho antes que Mia, estaba lleno de energía y felicidad, no se había sentido así de bien desde ….des de nunca, se sentía como si fuera capaz de comerse el mundo. Salió de la habitación fue a mear al lavabo y al salir escuchó un ruido en la cocina, pensó que era Mia, y se quitó los calzoncillo para darle una "sorpresita". Pero al entrar en la cocina se encontró tomando una tostada y con el café en la mano a Tamy, la compañera de piso. En seguida se cubrió sus partes por reparo y vergüenza. Tamy solo rió y salió de la cocina. Al salir de la cocina Tamy le dijo, bonito trasero, entiendo que Mia le haya dado lo bueno, pero la próxima vez, sed un poquito más silenciosos, chicos. O avisad, y os dejo la casa para vosotros solos". Paul pasó por todos los colores. Rojo, azul, blanco, verde, amarillo…La habitación de Tamy era la contigua a la de Mia y las paredes eran tan finas que parecían de papel. Dios, lo había oído todo, no podría volver a mirar a esa mujer en la cara en su vida.


	3. Chapter 3

Era 1976 yo tenía 17 años cuando a mi padre lo transfirieren de ciudad. No era un ascenso, más bien todo lo contrario, mi padre jamás ha sabido morderse la lengua y eso le ha traído problemas más de una vez. Aquella vez dio su opinión al tipo equivocado y aún tuvo suerte que no lo despidieran. Pero lo transfirieron, cosa que mi madre pensó que era peor aún que estar en el desempleo.

Lo transfirieron a Cardiff, mi madre y mis hermanos no estaban dispuestos a dejar Londres para ir a vivir a Cardiff. No les culpo, yo tampoco. Pero yo tenía una amiga en Cardiff, era algo más que amiga, es lo que vulgarmente se llama una follo-amiga. Así que cuando mi padre me dijo que se iba a Cardiff a buscar un sitio donde mudarnos en septiembre cuando empezaran las clases, ni lo dude y me ofrecí a ir con él. Así tendría otro punto de vista, uno no tan carca.

Recuerdo que nada más llegar a Cardiff, llamé a mi amiga, me moría de ganas de verla. Lo cierto es que me había estado pajeando toda la semana solo pensando en los enormes pechos y en la carilla de guarra de mi amiga, y en todas las marranadas que le iba a hacer cuando la viera.

Le dije a mi padre que me iba a ver a Dani (Daniela) que me había invitado a pasar el fin de semana y enseñarme Cardiff. Yo ya conocía Cardiff y sinceramente no tenía el menor interés en hacer de turista por Cardiff. Pero mi padre se lo tragó y me dijo que me lo pasara bien con mi amigo. Que el lunes, nos pondríamos en serio a buscar piso.

Nada más ver a Daniela me empalmé, iba tan y tan provocativa que creo que provocaba erecciones hasta los perritos que paseaban las señoras. Bufff estaba tan tremenda y era tan y tan descarada, que para un chico de 17 años Daniela era la perfección echa carne. Y que carne dios, aún hoy , me estremezco al recordar esas curvas.

Era fin de semana, y los padres de Daniela se habían ido de fin de semana a una casita que tenían en la costa. Daniela y su hermano hacía años que no iban, porque aquello era un auténtico tostón. Así que teníamos la casa para nosotros solitos. Milagro que llegáramos a la puerta. Nada más cerrar la puerta del piso, me hizo la mamada más bestial que me habían hecho en mi vida, iba a sorberme hasta el cerebro, creo que era lo que pretendía. Que labios, que lengua que diosa mi Daniela.

No sé cuántas veces lo hicimos esa mañana, ni idea era un no parar, no sé diantre me había dado pero solo quería rellenar a ese cuerpo divino una y otra vez, una y otra vez, y ella también parecía fuera de si. Era ya muy tarde cuando nos quedamos los dos medio dormidos en pelotas en el sofá del comedor, estaba extenuado. Y no era para menos, no nos lo habíamos tomado con calma y habíamos ido a saco des del principio.

Fue Daniela, la que escuchó al puerta de casa. Juro que me cagué encima de miedo. Al principio pensé que eran sus padres. A nosotros nos entró la histeria, Daniela me metió a empujones en la habitación que había justo enfrente del salón. Y ella se puso mi camiseta rápidamente y se sentó en el sofá haciendo que leía un libro.

- Hola hermanita (escuché a través de la puerta)

- Oh, mierda eres tu Ron, creí que eran los papas, menudo susto em ahs metido, idiota.

- Jajaja ¿Ya estabas fumando otra vez? Ya sabes lo que dijo papá si te volvía a pillar, te enviaba a un colegio interna.

- Olvídame Ron (oí como Daniela le decía a su hermano). Hola Luke ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿no ibais de acampada?

- Se le jodió el coche a mi viejo. Tendrá que ser la semana que viene, solo espero que nos guarden la fianza.

- Si, seguro jajaja (se rió Daniela). ¿Y qué vais a hacer? Íbamos a ver unas pelis ¿te apuntas?

- No, tengo que leerme este puto libro, ya sabes, deberes de verano.

- Daniela (dijo el otro chico) tienes todo el verano, por delante.

- Lo sé, pero quiero quitármelo de encima, es una auténtica bazofia.

- Déjame ver, ah si, lo leí hace tres años, si, si que es un tostón, si necesitas ayuda.

- Oh, venga Kirk, déjala que se las apañe sola, a mi nadie me ayudó. Anda vamos a mi habitación a ver una peli.

- Tío, no seas borde ¿Daniela, seguro que no quieres ayuda?

- No, que va, voy bien, solo que es pesado. Id a ver la peli, y así me dejáis tranquilita leyendo.

- Ok, como quieras.

- Venga Kirk, deja a la cría, en paz, vamos.

En cuanto los chicos se fueron del salón. Daniela corrió a ver cómo estaba. El corazón le iba a mil. Y aquello la puso aún más cachonda, y dios yo creí que ya no podría volver a empalmarme, pero lo hice, o y tanto que lo hice y la folle tan duro que aquello rozaba la violación. Yo tenía que taparle la boca porque su hermano y el amigo de su hermano estaban en su habitación viendo una película. Se podía escuchar perfectamente la peli, porque la tenían a todo volumen. Así que sabía perfectamente que estaba en casa, a solo unos metros de donde yo me estaba follando salvajemente a su hermanita. Fue mientras la envestía contra la puerta que ella me mordió el labio y me dio una tremenda nalgada, y me dijo chico malo, entonces me vine en el acto. Ella se rio, y se relamió los labios, en serio aquella mierda que me dio, no sé que llevaba pero funcionaba, funcionaba muy bien.

El siguiente polvo fue aún más salvaje, pero fue ella la que me violó literalmente. Y no dejaba de nalguearme y aquello me volvía loco, reamente creía que me iba a moriria de tanto placer. Aquella tarde solo pudimos echar tres, ambos estábamos muertos, por muy buena que fuera esa mierda, el cuerpo humano tiene un límite. Y los dos lo habíamos alcanzado. Estábamos los dos abrazaditos, en la cama de matrimonio de sus padres, cuando la casa quedó en un profundo silencio.

- Daniela, voy a buscar a Richard (chilló el hermano de Daniela) me acaba de llamar que no van los trenes. Estaré de vuelta en un par de horas ¿Necesitas algo?

- Ok (gritó ella tapándome a boca aunque no iba a decir nada). Baja la basura ya huele (dijo con naturalidad)

- Valeeeeeeeee (escuchamos los dos y un minuto la puerta de la calle cerrarse de un portazo)

- Bufffff estuvo cerca (dijo Daniela) si mi hermano nos llega a pillar, a ti te mata y a mi me meten en un convento.

- Jajajaj tú en un convento jajajaa (me empecé a reír) ¿mejor, me visto y me voy, no?

- Noooo dijo poniendo morritos, vendrá solo a cambiarse, le oí que habían quedado esta noche para ir a una discoteca. Tú quédate aquí calladito y ya está.

- ¿y mañana?

- Bahhh dormirá hasta las 12, después cogerá el tren para la residencia.

- Segura, tu hermano sonaba muy fuerte.

- Jugador de rugby, pero tranquilo, ya lo he hecho antes, no se entera de nada (y me besó y ahí mi cerebro dejó de funcionar). Anda ve y dúchate, yo preparare algo de comer, que no hemos comido en todo el día

- Si, me muero de hambre.

- Primero ducha.

- Ok, ok, primero ducha ( y la besé y me fui desnudito, como bien al mundo, para la ducha)

No hacía ni un minuto que me había metido en la ducha cuando escuche la puerta del baño abrirse, sonreí. Daniela, había cambiado de opinión y veía a "ducharse" conmigo. Jamás lo había hecho en una ducha y ya ves, el solo hecho de pensarlo me la puso de nuevo dura. Yo decidí hacerme el duro, a pesar de que mi hombrecillo decía otra cosa. Y continué enjabonando me la cabeza. De repente sentí al lengua de Daniela detrás de mí lóbulo, aquello fue indescriptible. Me iba a girar pero ella con un palmetazo me lo impidió y me mandó a callar con ese típico ssssssssssssssssh que hacen las maestras de escuelas y las enfermeras. Ahora me la imaginaba de maestra de escuela y aquello me estaba matando. Daniela recorrió toda mi espalda con su boca, no tenía prisa, iba tan despacio que aquel placer era un tormento. Yo quería embestirla como una fiera contra la mampara de la ducha pero también quería saber cuál sería el siguiente paso de Daniela. De repente llegó a mis nalgas, aun enrojecidas por las nalgadas que me habías dado unas horas antes, y me dio un par de mordisquitos muy erótico, entonces sentí como jugaba con mi ano. Le dije que no, pero ella volvió a hacer aquel shhhhhhh tan sexy. Y simplemente cerré los ojos. Ella empezó a jugar con mi ano hasta que finalmente me tío un dedo. Yo dejé escapar un gemidito, no lo esperaba para nada, esperaba que se limitara a lamerlo, como ya había hecho en alguna que otra ocasión, pero no se quedó quieta empezó a volarme con ese dedo, y después otro y sin darme cuenta ya eran tres los que tenía entrando y saliendo de mi cuerpo de una forma contundente, rápida y violenta. Eso no era algo que fuera a ir a presumir con mis amigos, pero lo cierto es que estaba a punto de venirme como una fiera cuando paró.

- ¿quieres que pare? (y entonces abrí los ojos aquella no era la voz de Daniela era de un chico. Gire la cabeza y vi a un chico rubio de ojos grises sonriéndome, ese debía de ser Kirk) ¿quieres que pare? (dijo otra vez con una voz muy sinuosa. Pero yo seguía a un en shock, entonces volvió a meter un par de dedos y volvió a moverlos en mi interior).

- Sí, si, para (pero su mano se fue a mi miembro, que lo maldije entonces, porque estaba tan duro que podría haber rota los azulejos y empezó a masturbarme por delante y por detrás a la vez. Eso sí que no me lo habían hecho nunca y solté otro gemido de puro placer)

- ¿seguro que quieres que pare? Parce que te lo estás pasando bien. Y parece que te gusta que te caliente el culito (yo me sonrojé aunque sabía que él no podía verme)

- Si, para, para, yo nooo yo no soy así.

- ¿No eres cómo? (dijo mordiéndome la oreja y paseándome con mayor brusquedad, yo estaba por venirme)

- Así, yo no soy, a mí me gustan las mujeres.

- Y a mí también. Pero eso no quita que no nos lo podamos pasar bien juntos (y entonces hizo algo con sus dedos, los empezó a abrir y cerrar como si fueran unas tijeras, mi ano se iba a romper en dos y aun así lo estaba disfrutando, lo disfruté tanto que me corrí en su mano).

- Nooooo (dije jadeando y apoyándome contra la pared de la ducha porque las piernas me flaqueaban)

- Realmente Daniela tiene muy buen gusto.

- ¡Daniela! (entonces caí en Daniela) ella no puede enterarse de esto.

- Jajaja ¿Daniela? Seguro que si la llamamos está encantada de unirse a nuestra fiestecita y me abrió la boca con sus dedos y me hizo lamer un trocito de papel de plata) para que deje de temblarte las piernas (dijo el chico) ¿La llamo? ¿o seguimos tú y yo solitos? (dijo con la misma malicia que lo hubiera dicho el demonio en persona. Pero no me dejó contestar, ya que acto seguido estaba gritando el nombre de Daniela)¡Danieeeeeeeeeeeeeela!

- No, no (le tapaba la boca con la mano) ¿Entonces tú y yo solos? (y me volvió a mordisquear la oreja)

- ¿Kirk? (se escuchó decir a Daniela a lo hondo y al cabo de unos segundos entraba en el baño)

- Daniela nooo (grité para que no entrara pero ya era demasiado tarde, allí estaba ella, desnuda, de pie viendo como aquel tipo tenía sus dedos en mi culo y su mano en mi polla)

- Vayaaaaaaaa os habéis montado una fiestecita sin mi, ya os vale, yo haciendo la comida y vosotros divirtiéndoos,

- Lo siento Danielita (le dijo Kirk), tienes razón hemos sido dos desconsiderados, y eso no puede ser, ven aquí, que vamos a ponerle solución (y Daniela fue, en vez de montar en cólera, o ponerse a llorar, vino y se metió en la ducha con nosotros).

- Pero estoy muy enojada, vais a tener que demostrarme como estáis de arrepentidos pro haber empezado sin mi

- Claro que sí, Daniela, muy muy arrepentidos ¿verdad?...¿cómo te llamas chico travieso? (y me dio una palmadita en el culo)

- Shhhhh así tiene más gracias ¿no crees? (le dijo Daniela a Kirk dándole un pedazo de beso con lengua de esos que hacen que apartes la mirada de lo asquerosos que son).

- ¿Chico porque no le enseñas a Daniela , lo que te acabo de enseñar? a ella también le vuelve loca que follen duro por detrás (dijo Kirk dándome una segunda nalgada).

- ¿estáis locos?

- No, para nada, solo nos gusta pasarlo bien, y esto es divertido ¿no me lo negarás? (dijo Daniela besándome a mi exactamente como acababa de besar a Kirk. Me cerebro se apagó)

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar enculando a Daniela como si no hubiera un mañana, ella gemía tanto o más que cuando lo hacíamos por delante se volvía loca, me mordía, me pellizcaba, me arañaba, y todo aquello solo hacía que me excitara más y le diera con más fuerza. En algún momento ella le pidió a Kirk que se había estado masturbando que se la metiera por delante. Y ambos la ensartamos como si fuera una brocheta, nos movíamos al principio desacompasados, cada uno a su ritmo y a su rollo, pero hubo en momento en que los tres íbamos a la par. Aquello fue glorioso.

Me estaba recuperando aún de ese tremendo polvo cuando Daniela empezó lamerme las pelotas de nuevo, Kirk se le unió, los dos se peleaban por comerse mis pelotas y mi rabo. Era como una locura. La mierda que me habían dado estaba en su máximo apogeo, porque recuerdo que se me fue la olla y agarre a Daniela y casi le atravieso la garganta con mi polla y no la liberé hasta que se hubo tragado hasta la última gota de me leche. A ella no le hizo mucha gracia, o hizo ver que no le hacía mucha gracia, porque le ordenó. Si, si como digo, le ordenó a Kirk que me castigara el culete por mi falta de modales. Kirk, no tardó ni un segundo en ponerme sobre la taza del inodoro y empezar a darme duras nalgadas, yo lloraba y gritaba. Mientras él me pegaba, Daniela le comía la polla mientras que una mano libre me hacía una paja. Era una sensación placentera y dolorosa a la vez. De repente note algo pegajoso y frio sobre mi culo. Kirk o Daniela, ya no lo sé, empezaron a trabajarme el culo, peor no solo nalgadas sino que separaron mis cachetes y empezaron a juguetear con mi ano. Tal y como había hecho antes en la ducha Kirk. Al cabo de un rato. Los dos se pararon. Y Daniela ocupó mi sitió en el inodoro.

- Fóllatela (me susurró al oído de una forma un tanto sucia Kirk, y ella se abrió bien de piernas y se separó los labios para enseñarme toda su gloria).

Ni lo pensé me lancé sobre ella como un animal y empecé darle envestidas de nuevo. Peor de repente noté como volvían a jugar como mi ano. Era Kirk y se había untado su polla con una especie de gomina o algo así, en ese momento, no estaba para muchas distracciones y volví a mi faena que era intentar partir en dos a Daniela. Pero entonces noté un dolor extremo que recorrió toda mi espalda. Kirk me acababa de clavar de meter el capullo en mi culo me retorcí para sacármelo de encima pero él empezó a darme unas nalgadas que no tenían nada que ver con las anteriores, aquellas iba a arrancarme al piel a mandoblazos. Y siguió presionando hasta que toda su verga estuvo dentro de mí. Entonces Daniela empezó a moverse hacia delante y hacia atrás. Era ella al que me estaba follando. Eran los dos los que me estaban follando. Creía que el corazón iba salírseme del pecho, mi sangre bombeaba por todo el cuerpo como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Mis músculos estaban todos en tensión, sudábamos a mares, gemíamos porque no éramos ya ni capaces a vocalizar. Y en un instante, en un breve instante nuestros tres cuerpos se convulsionaron y se agitaron y estremecieron de tal forma que podríamos haber fundidos los plomos de una central eléctrica.

Los tres nos quedamos desnudos, aun agitándonos por toda la energía que hubimos producido y gastado a la vez. Estuvimos un buen rato hasta que uno de nosotros pudo moverse. Recuerdo que Daniela me besó, me besó sin fuerza pero aún había algo libidinoso y sexual en ese beso.

Recuerdo que cuando pude me levanté y salí del baño, me fui a la cocina, Daniela había preparado unas hamburguesas, habichuelas y huevos fritos. Creo que ni mastiqué lo que había en el plato, al poco rato se me unieron Kirk y Daniela. Comíamos como animales, emitíamos incluso gruñidos y gemidos y mordíamos como si hiciera semanas que no comiéramos nada sólido. Yo acabé primero y me vestí como pude, aún temblaba.

No me despedí, simplemente agarré la puerta y me fui. No volvía regresar a esa casa nunca más. Ni siquiera volví a ver a Daniela. Lo que había pasado aquel día me iba muy grande, tardé años en asimilarlo. Simplemente había vaciado mi mente por completo y solo era un cuerpo, un cuerpo que quería gozar y ser gozado. Tenía 17 años, quizás era muy joven para entender que era lo que había pasado. Para entender que se puede separar el cuerpo de la mente. Y como cuerpo, como cuerpo solo, respondía a todo estimulo que mis sentidos recibieran.

Tarde años en asimilarlo, en no tener miedo a recordarlo, en no negarlo. Y tardé mucho más en no avergonzarme. Y recién hoy, hoy me atrevo a contarlo. Hoy que me preguntas que es lo más guarro que he hecho en la cama. No te he hablado ni de aquella vez que me lié con una Holandesa en un festival y lo hicimos en medio de una multitud enloquecida por el solo de guitarra de "Marquee Moon" de los míticos TELEVISION. O aquella vez en que me metí debajo de la mesa de aquel stand y te comí el coño mientras estabas de guardia en el stand de estampación de camisetas que habían montado en la semana cultural de la guardería de nuestra hija mayor.

O las muchas veces que lo hicimos en la piscina de tus padres, cuando aún éramos novios, y cuando ya estábamos casados. Pero ninguna de aquellas veces, ninguna conseguí alunara por completo mi voluntad. Quizás fueron todas las mierdas que tomamos aquel día, quizás la edad, quizás fue el momento y el lugar, ni idea, que fue. Pero fue entonces. Fue ese día en que he sido lo más sucio que este cuerpo puede llegar a ser.

¿Y el tú, mi amor, qué es lo más guarro que has hecho en la cama?


End file.
